


Something From Splendid To Sweet

by AboutAllILoveYous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Fic on AO3 woot woot, HQ Rarepair, KageYachi Day 2020 Contribution, Yes I know I'm VERY late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboutAllILoveYous/pseuds/AboutAllILoveYous
Summary: All these time being together he didn't notice. Until the one day of a special triggering point of 9 and 19, Kageyama discovered a sensation he never felt before.An Extreme Late KageYachi Day 2020 Fic. (Manga Spoilers! Plus changes of cannoned timing)There will be a little intro at top notes since I'm awkward for this step.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Something From Splendid To Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Just want to say this fic is just a big step for me. First fic post on AO3, first HQ fic.... All the times I watch films and TV shows I just simply have lots of extra scenes among characters, I guessed that's why I enjoy positive fandom life so much. Multishipper here :P so Imma start with KageYachi.
> 
> I plotted this fic about 2 days before 19th of September (KageYachi Day), planning to post 2-3 days later but life isn't as easy and full of unexpectations, so I'm 11 days late (sorry). 
> 
> Also, my English is not precise (well I study abroad in an English speaking country), I had lots of help from online dictionary. I tried proofread it but I'm still not too sure... sorry for inconvenient.  
> I'm mostly active on Asian HQ blogs and pages (cause I am one, and... ehem... Pixiv is amazing) and there are perhaps some little inspiration in this fic are from the arts, comics and novels there. I only adapt them, I'm new to this community and hobby, if I violate anything, please tell me x
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

That was a while ago.

Yachi was extra excited and energetic throughout the day. And at morning practice, she kept staring at the numbered bibs in awe when collecting them. Then when Shimizu asked her sudden extra vigorous attitude after the morning session, Yachi simply murmured in her ears for a while. Shimizu’s face lit up and giggled together with the shorter girl. Ukai needed extra shouting to hurry the Team to get change for lessons rather than staring and amused by the scene of the Karasuno Volleyball Club Goddesses' spiritual interaction of the morning.

You would have expected some seniors would felt blessed by the delicate face of Shimizu, well, specially Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were wooing. While the first years were more focused on Yachi.

“Yachi-san’s aura seems to be brighter than usual today…” Yamaguchi said as he picked up his sports bag.

“I bet perhaps Class 5’s English test got postponed, DAMN, I wanna ask her the questions tho!” Hinata complained.

“I wouldn’t think so, retard. Number one, with Yachi-san’s learning attitude and ability, she would have no problem in that test. Not everyone the same towards tests and exams as you. Number 2, she DEFINITELY WILL NOT tell you the questions... well, she’s kind, perhaps some indirect tips for you. But I certainly will NOT.” Tsukishima scoffed with no mercy.

“Nobody asks YOUR opinions!”

Then the two started another insulting battle on the stairs, but the three didn’t realise the tall dark figure walking slowly walking behind them with a head full of thoughts.

“……”

It was Kageyama.

He didn’t know since when, but he was starting to look forward to every moment he was going to have with Yachi. The aura she was wearing must have triggered it. The thoughts of her small hands handing out the drinks and towels to ~~him~~ them in volleyball practices; her heartwarming encouragements when something didn’t work out; her sparkling smile when he and the others’ new game tactics were a success; her cheerful ‘Otsukare’ at the end of each busy tiring day; her patient when tutoring him and Hinata……

Hmm....

Oh yeah, they were now the ‘toss practice duo’ now. Moments and moments ago, he and Hinata had reconciled. But she was still willing to spend extra time helping him even more.

“I’m happy if I can make someone happy! I feel accomplished and relief when helping people too! Thank you for the opportunity!” She once said. How lovi……

“OI KAGEYAMA HURRY UP!” a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Yeah yeah, we know you love volleyball so much and think about it every moment. King, we have 3 minutes till homeroom. Sensei won’t be happy if we're late one more time, and so will Yachi-san, Yamaguchi, and I if neither you and the little crap remember NOTHING in lessons.”

“Why on Earth I am suddenly involved.”

“Okay okay, Tsukki our classroom is right there~” Yamaguchi, the passive settler among the boys, pushed his best friend into their classroom.

“Hmmm…… your way of thinking seems to be bit different than usual today. Morning practice was quite alright.” Hinata, who still stood in the corridor with Kageyama, spoke.

Crap.

Kageyama froze, he wasn’t thinking thoughtfully about volleyball this time! It was about… about… their club manager…. Why? When? How…?

“Ah, Bakayama!” Hinata gave a cheeky smile. “I wonder if it’s because…” (He wanted to say ‘if it’s because you’re wondering how amazing I am today’)

Kageyama felt his ears heated up a bit. This felt weird.

“BOKe-…” he was about to ramble out his catchphrase.

And………………. The bell rung.

Both idiots ran into their classroom instinctively without saying anything. They seriously didn’t want any punishment after school which led to missing practices.

He sat in his seat waiting for his homeroom teacher's arrival. He didn’t know what this upcoming feeling about this girl is. _Alright, lessons, focus._ He told himself.

After all, he was a single-cell creature.

* * *

The school day went by effortlessly hastily for some, slow and painful for others. For the men’s volleyball club members, it was the latter. They were eager to know the truth behind the angelic scene this morning.

Yachi had duty to do at lunchbreak, leading no extra tutoring with her that day. Hinata was frustrated that he was going to the ‘four-eye-bastard’ for extra Morden Language help. Kageyama grumbled, held his Mathematics exercise book to Class 4 classroom. His face was as stern and scary as usual to other perspectives. However, his mind was a full-on mess of the fact he was not able to see the person he wanted to meet more often.

And not surprisingly them two remembered nothing in the morning periods. It was a painful afternoon with/of ‘Tchishima’.

All the boys made it through the day, got ready sooner than usual. They rushed into the gymnasium. Only seeing Shimizu setting the venue up.

“Eh…? Wow, you guys are earlier than usual… Hmmm?”

“Kiyoko-san! Please share the harmonic story that allows the gymnasium to become heaven-like!” The chaotic duo rushed forward, just this time, no one was stopping them.

“Huh? What’s going on?? Sawamura??? Sugawara????” Shimizu showed a confused face, not getting what they were on about.

“Ahhhh about that Shimizu…. Errrr…. This morning when errr….” At this sudden stage, Sawamura couldn’t form the perfect sentence.

“With Ya-chan! This morning! You know, saying like….”

“Oh! That!” A voice came at the corner, Yachi popped her head among her peers. The seniors were so focused on Shimizu, while the first years, who noticed Yachi first. Approached her with unnatural moves, didn’t know how to start the questioning of her today’s extraordinary mood with their indescribable faces.

If the four of them were someone else, Yachi’s soul would have left her body due to fright and nervousness. Gladly, they were just her friends.

“It was…. just an uplifting dream I had last night!” Yachi started explaining.

“I often see how you all look so amazingly cool on court, I admired you all so much! Being able to support you guys is amazing, the responsibility is sometimes overwhelming, but I know all of you trust me and Shimizu-senpai like how we trust you all. But sometimes….”

The crowd went speechless, with Shimizu grinning. Yachi continued.

“Sometimes I wondered, what if I can play volleyball? How will I look? What number of jersey I’ll get….” She smiled shyly.

“The dream was about me and Shimizu-senpai having our Karasuno Volleyball Team jersey like yours. Her number is 8 and mine is 19! Honestly though, I got plaster and bruises all over me…” She ended her story with an adorable laugh.

“Anyways… alright everyone! Do your best today as always!” After her supporting words, Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensai had arrived.

At their first break, Kageyama gulped the sports drink in his hand. Keep in his thoughts again.

_I admired you all so much! Being able to support you guys is amazing!_ Her words rung in his head. A warm sensation mildly filled his body.

Also... 19... wait... something's special with it? It should have linked up.

No.

This is not like him, why was Yachi popping up in his mind recently. He never felt like that before. Coach’s order intruded his thoughtful mind with his final thought.

_What is Yachi-san to me?_

* * *

The thoughts of the tiny girl were suppressed in Kageyama’s head for a long time, now it was the year they graduated from high school.

But it was always, always, always there. He knew it.

High School had been a huge turn in his life, he changed, he found a family.

He got noticed by the world, through his extraordinary brilliant performances in high school.

The squad is about to part to their own ways, Kageyama himself was invited to start as a professional player. Hinata is going to Brazil for experiencing beach volleyball. Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Tsukishima, who also decided to continue his volleyball career, head to universities.

At the graduation ceremony, the five were gathered near the school ground.

“It… it’s been rea… really happy to… to get to know… and work with you all.” She finally said to the four of them in tears. “It is a huge… huge… part of m… my life.” She sniffed. “Thank you…”

_It’s mines too, Yachi-san._ Words in Kageyama’s head, but didn’t come to his mouth.

“Yamaguchi-kun, it’s so delightful to see your transformation, I am so pleased. From an unnoticeable, in a bad way from the audience, cowardly, pinch server to now our admirable Captain of a PowerHouse who led us Third in National… who would’ve known? Well, I always believe in you. I’ll never forget the moments we panicked all over together before matches. Good luck!” She made a funny laugh.

“Tsukishima-kun, I was so scared of you the first time I met you all. You’re still the tallest in the club and I am still the shortest. When you found your passion in volleyball, it touches me. Even though you often act very unenthusiastic and your attitude is sometimes offensive and nasty, but I know your eagerness and you care for all of us… uh uh, no protesting.” This time, she gave a mysterious grin.

“Yachi-san, after these two years and this, I think you’re the nasty one.”

It took Yachi a year to get used to the boys’ behaviors, perhaps it was the responsibility to be the head manager in her second year. She had grown more mature and dependable. Eventually able to stop the nonsense among others with Yamaguchi.

“Hinata, thank you for everything. You were my main encouragement to become a manager here. From a purposeless Villager B who served as a stopgap to a support of an elite high school volleyball team, I’m so grateful. I’ll miss your sunshine attitude. Ah, when you’re in Brazil, remember the language learning skills I gave you! It probably works on every language… well, I guess. Please share your experiences with us, and please be safe…” She looked down in front of Hinata, clearly she was worried, but nonetheless she gave him her signature smile.

She then turned to Kageyama.

“Kageyama-kun, I’m so proud of you. After all, you’re far from scary and irritated as my first impression.”

The others went ‘pfffffttt’

“Maybe you are slow-witted in most things, but never been smarter in volleyball. Your performances always inspire me, reassuring me every time. Honestly, you are so fanciable on court. It’s been my pleasure for extra private tossing practice for you and helping you for studies in these three years. Don’t forget my learning tips! Like I said to Hinata, they might be useful! I…” she stopped, tears forming in her eyes again, but she maintained a fulfilling beam on her face. Before Kageyama could react to those touching compliments. She stepped forward, extended her small arms and hugged him.

Yachi’s body had always been so tiny, Kageyama didn’t think she grew much in these three years, while he and the others, made some progresses. They had at least 30 centimeters height difference, yet she was capable to strut any player on the team when needed. Her limbs were thin and fragile, yet she could now hold each baskets of bibs and drinks at the same time. She often interacted with others physically, high fiving Yamaguchi, scolding while pushing away Tsukishima in a mess, swung arms together with Hinata while cheering.

Now he thought about it, he never remembered much physical interaction with her.

Until now.

Let’s not said he was used to hugging, maybe from his family? But it’s a girl (who was stuck deep in his mind), okay, perhaps he was hugged by his mother or sister, but on his High School Graduation Day, he was hugged for the first time by his peer of the opposite gender.

Before responding to the ‘fufu’ from the other three, he blushed faintly and not knowing how to proceed. Before he could, their manager Kouhais called her.

“Yachi-senpai!!!”

Let go of him, she ran crying to them.

He stood there still, feelings beyond words.

Before everyone left, the freak duo had a final verses in their school gymnasium as high school students.

“Till we meet again, Kageyama!”

“Ah.”

“I’m disappointed, all these times we all thought you’ll do it.” Hinata looked in a direction on the school ground, smiled, and ran to the Kouhais for the final farewell.

Kageyama stood there brainlessly. _What? Do what? Anything I should have done and not?_ Questions in his head, but he didn’t notice his hands were occasionally fiddling the second button on his uniform unintentionally. Everyone was right, he didn’t do it. Because at that moment, he was still too idiotic to really realise it. (Now looked back, he seriously did not notice about the button until he found his third-year uniform and it was actually loose)

Yachi gave everyone something before they split up. He didn’t unwrap his medium package immediately. When it was revealed, it was a towel. It was not just any ordinary present- the navy-blue base with white sewing, ‘Fly’, the banner for the Karasuno Men Volleyball Club, which the character ‘飛’ was also part of his name. Moreover, there was also his name ‘Kageyama Tobio’ sewed in the corner in both Kanji and English. He could tell the sewing were made by herself, since the design of figures were similar to her writing.

The texture was great, it was unique, and every time he held it, there was a smooth sensation.

* * *

Years later, Kageyama been an active athlete in the World Volleyball Platform, joining the V League, Schweiden Adlers, also representing Japan for Olympic at a very young age.

What is normal by his teammates were he always brought the navy-blue towel in every match, with his name and a slogan which meaning behind was only knew by few people at the start. The first person noticed was Ushijima.

“Unique towel. From high school club?” he asked the question short and brief, as usual.

“Ah… not really, but it is from Yachi-san, in graduation.” He folded it carefully and put it back.

_‘Did I just see Kageyama folded something instead of just shoving it in the bag?’_ while the other members wondered.

“The tiny manager?”

“Yeah.”

They both then went silent. End of conversation.

Then further future, there went Hoshiumi.

“Woahhhh Kageyama! Custom made? That doesn’t sound like what you would do.” Compared to Ushijima, Hoshiumi was a loud one.

“Oh no, given by the team manager in graduation.” Kageyama replied naturally as usual.

“Ehhhh? The tini-tiny cute girl isn’t it, if I remembered correctly. She confessed?”

Huh?

“No? She gave me, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima a graduation gift each?”

“Heaheeeeh… a present from a girl in high school, YOU’RE LUCKY.”

“Oh Kageyama, do you like her since you treasure it so much?” one of their teammate who overheard their conversation in the changing room nosily interrupted.

And there went another trigger point.

_‘What is Yachi-san to me?’_

The question suppressed in his head burst out.

All the thoughts, memories, feelings.

He wanted to hear her encouragement, see her smile, sheltered in her comfort.

Spend more time with her.

He realised.

At the age of 20, four (five?) years after his first thought of her, he realized his feelings. He might be an extreme volleyball idiot, but also a normal man, after all.

His team sometimes thought the reason why Kageyama kept missing his opportunities in great events and gatherings. Assume his romantic relationship path was unsuccessful because of his simple-minded head that only contained volleyball and eating, despite his handsome face. But true fact that even Kageyama himself didn’t found out until just then, was that he already had a suitable figure in his head.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kageyama you’re wondering AND blushing.” The loud one exclaimed. Embarrassed, he carefully folded the towel he was clinging on.

* * *

Hinata was back in Japan, joined the V. League MSBY Black Jackals. Then it was a week after the breath-taking AD vs BJ match, Hinata and Kageyama’s first official match against each other since middle school.

“Kageyama, 5 years about to be 6, or 7?! You still not make any moves?” The four old school teammates gathered in a private slot of the izakaya, obviously intentionally not inviting the fifth, to discuss 'something' they noticed a long time. (Tsukishima didn’t want to come at first, but the sly attitude and curiosity brought him).

“Haaa? What?” Kageyama's face went red, wasn’t sure if it was the vague alcohol he had consumed or he was blushing, but he knew exactly what Hinata meant.

“Hehehehe, slow-witted as always, thought we hinted enough in high school. King, even the ’chibi’ is wiser than you are now.”

Ahhhhh his head was a mess; he couldn’t let them provoke him.

“I heard my friend in Yachi-san uni saying she was quite secretly popular, ohh to be fair, the first thing in my head when I saw her in the beginning was ‘she’s cute!’ I wonder if…”

“What? NO!” This time, words came out of Kageyama’s mouth before he could think.

His friends shared high fives together and held their drinks.

“Welp, he admitted it. Assumption confirmed, cheers and a big thanks to our great Captain Yamaguchi.” Hinata announced.

Back to ‘non-childish adult talk’.

“Seriously, King, other than the active group chat, have you got no contact with her at all. Perhaps you might or might not know, she is very supportive of your career.” Tsukishima sipping his drink.

“We text each other occasionally, but mostly it was her encouraging me after seeing the performances of matches. And last week…”

“She was even more thrilled than Tsukki and I when the news came. And yet you were fidgeting while she tried approaching you privately, even the Tanaka couple noticed. We know her mindset very well, Kageyama.”

Yachi-san’s mindset.

Yes, she might be tougher, but she’s still Yachi Hitoka.

Timid.

Selfless.

Overthinker.

Anxiety.

So what Yamaguchi meant he accidentally made her uncomfortable because she thought SHE was the one causing inconvenience?

“Aghhh, what should… Isn’t she heading back to Tokyo 2 days later… we… time…”

“Kageyama.” Hinata suddenly showed a devious face, said in a serious tone.

“Ouzs…” Is the only reply he could think of. He noticed the other two were grinning.

“I told them to hold the news from you yesterday. But due to the blown-up reaction of our game last week- the league MSBY Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers are planning another game after the summer season, an exhibition one, perhaps considered a training match.”

Kageyama’s eyes lit up.

“And I, a newbie who had a shining career start AND a supportive friend. Suggested the date. Not impossibly unlikely, but I really hope they considered it.”

“Majika… After the summer season... Hinata you sly crow.” Yamaguchi might have read his thought.

Tsukishima continued to sip his drink, hiding his smirk.

“The coming 19thof September, Kageyama. Hope you’re smart enough to understand my meaning behind it.”

“Oh! Since it’s an exhibition game, there won’t be much media doesn’t it."

“Tch. Why does this sound more like a marriage proposal plan.” (Oh wait and see Tsukishima)

There were sparks coming through Kageyama's eyes that moment.

September 19

September, 9, the number of his jersey in his first year of high school, the number he had worn when he acknowledged her important existence in his life.

19, the number of her jersey appeared in her dream she mentioned. The dream that gave her extra aura in school, which led to the first trigger of her in his head.

Kageyama looked at his three old mates who gave him an understandable look.

“ありがとう, you all.”

You’ll feel blessed when Kageyama said ありがとう (thank you) instead of ‘Azas’ to you.

* * *

“THAT’S the reason you picked that date Shoyo? Tobio-kun better not screw this opportunity!” after the gathering last night. Hinata gossiped about it to his friends back in volleyball practice. Miya was clearly the one with the greatest reaction.

“Waaaaah hey hey, Hinata, nice assist! But speaking of that, how do you think Ya-chan feels towards him?” Bokuto (It’s your birthday when I’m writing this part, the day after KageYachi Day! Happy Birthday the ‘Normal’ Ace!) questioned.

“I wouldn’t too worry about that!” Hinata beamed. “Even tho I’m not Yachi-san so I cannot be certain, she never stopped actively catching up on his career. Moreover, Kageyama was the only one in the whole school gets to be embraced in her initiative hug with enthusiasm on graduation day. Not gonna lie, I was jealous!”

“…next time… if there is even one, don’t do such childish act.” Sakusa finally spoke.

“Omi-omi! At least you said ‘next time’!! After all you still have a passionate heart!” Miya ran towards him.

“BACK OFF, YOU DISGUSTING BEING.”

“Bring it on, Kageyama!” Hinata silently muttered.

Back to Schweiden Adlers’ practice.

“Ah, you finally heard. Do your best.” Ushijima acknowledged.

“Shoyo is such a nice friend… Kageyama, not only the opportunity, the game should not be lose too!” Hoshiumi was fired up. “I’M COMING FOR REVENGE MSBY!!”

The personality contrast between these two senpais were extensive.

So it came to the day before the 19th of September, before the exhibition game. The group chat for the five was casually supporting and sharing thoughts about the upcoming friendly competition. And of course, with Yachi not knowing the semi-setup from the boys.

Kageyama was constructing the plan, making sure to leave a remarkable day for her. Even though the coaches and the rest of both teams might or might now understood the intention behind the game. It was still fun to practice with the other during off-season.

“You yourself know best, but don’t let the ‘afterparty’ gets in your head too much. Do your best!” Hirugami (Fukuro) reminded.

“Azas! And I won’t let it affect my performances!”

He slowly took out a medium storage box he brought from home from his packings. Everything was ‘set’.

So then came the day.

* * *

(Random A/N- I wish I could, but I’m not getting detailed for the match for the time being, it’s is planning to be mainly the KageYachi! Apologies!)

* * *

Kageyama loved volleyball, and it would be the same all his life. Every match he played is a blessing, especially the official ones. But this day of the exhibition game was going to be the destined one, to show his romantic (?) affection to her.

19/9

Since it was an exhibition game, the crowd was smaller than usual. But some fans spent their weekend in the stadium. Most of the players' old friends couldn’t really manage to watch the second game for their schedule. But gladly that person did.

“Greetings, Yachi-san, excited as always.”

“Yamaguchi-kun, Tsukishima-kun! Hello again. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Well technically you’re on time. Don’t they said men shouldn’t let women wait on every occasion? *pffftt*”

“You’re still Tsukishima-kun, aren’t you. But now grown on another level. Anyways, it’s rare you would sacrifice your spare time watching ’ your friends’ match again since you’ve watched it before.”

Tsukishima’s inner thoughts- ‘Cause I need to witness this very moment from the Majesty (and you) today.’

“All right, all right. Let’s get some food and head in. Remember we need to meet Azumane-san and Sugawara-san for another ‘special reunion’”

Ah, Sugawara might had known the plan, but they decided to keep it from Azumane.

The game was as intense as the last. Seeing their high school companions-rivals outstanding performance in their professional career- The extreme diagonal spike from Bokuto, killer serves from Miya, strong powerful spikes from Sakusa and Ushijima (Yachi: no matter how many times I watched those, I feel my arms snapped), the clean efficient moves from Hoshiumi, the monstrous physical ability Hinata performed.

And the elegant tosses from Kageyama.

Other spectators might not realised, but Kageyama seemed different that match.

Words really couldn’t describe, but Kageyama appeared to be radiating, showing off something within him.

“Is it me or Kageyama-kun seems to be more ecstatic than usual?” Yachi murmured.

Yamaguchi held his fist with a ‘yesssss!’ in his head.

Tsukishima held his giggles.

“He looks… more attractive…?” she continued in a much smaller voice.

“Yachi-san~~~ Excuse me what?” The best friends said in unison.

“Eheheh nothing?” faint blushed appeared on her cheeks, hoping the dim-lighted stadium would hide that for her.

21-25

27-25

25-23

Looks like MSBY got another victory.

The commentaries, small meetups and sharing…… Then-

“DAMN, can’t believe got played by Shoyo again! Last minute!!” the first hissed from AD was Hoshiumi.

“Ah, Sakusa improved too.” Ushijima muttered.

“Close one though!”

“We’ll get them next time… for definite”

Meanwhile, Kageyama dashed to get ready for his actions, heart beating in an odd rhythm, might or might not put the towel he adored for years around his neck on purpose.

“Yachi-san, let’s go.” Yamaguchi stood up first.

“Eh? To where? Shouldn’t we…”

“Fufu… Come on~ when did friends like us disappoint you before~”

So the small figure which was sitting sandwiched between the two tall figures went on to the side of the court opposite where most medias were leaving.

Hinata was waiting, wiping his sweat and holding a water bottle, looking at the entrance of the AD players' room.

“Should be anytime now…”

Yachi couldn’t conceal her confusion anymore, why everyone acting suspicious, anything they gotta say? And her birthday was two weeks ago… She kept thinking in her head and not let any negativity overcame her, she didn’t realise one of her ‘usual peers’ was not in person in the location.

"Yachi-san, don't worry, promise nothing bad happened." the settler might have noticed her taunted face, so other than suppressing his excitement, Yamaguchi comforted her.

And while their other friends stood bit further away to bystand the moment.

“Ahhh, come on!!! I’m nervous for you Tobio-kun.” Miya who was witnessing.

“It’s a pity Shirofuku and Suzemeda could not witness this….” Bokuto clench his teeth.

“Why make such a scene as if it’s a marriage proposal…?” behind them went Sakusa.

“WELL RIGHT NOW YOU’RE STANDING HERE WATCHING!” The 2 bursts of energy yelled.

“Eh?” Their exclamation got the tiny girl’s attention.  
  


Hinata was doing a ‘calm down or I’ll finish you all if you ruin this’ face.

They all calmed down.

“Kageyama…. You’re taking too long…. Too nervous?”

“Should I go get him?”

“Ushijima NO! That's not the plan!” a rare occasion where Hoshiumi did a quiet exclaim.

"Sorry, then should we stood further"

Their other teammates were trying their best to deal with the rest of the media.

"We're doing the job, but you know, no guarantee."

“Suga, shouldn’t we join the juniors…? Why are we standing here?”

“Shhhhh…. Asahi, this is as close as we need to get to be. Come on… this is the moment…. Oh how would Tanaka and Kiyoko-san react...”

“????????”

* * *

It was just as the fact Kageyama was so nervous he forgotten the words.

But it was now or never.

Holding the item in crumpled paper, thinking he was just going to say what were in his head (he didn’t want note to help even though he need to.) Heading out the players room. The mission had begun.

He trotted out with big steps. He was tall, nearly 190cm, his big steps were fast enough for a normal person to fall behind. He noticed the four familiar figures standing at one place. The smallest one showed a delicate, surprised face.

“Oh! Kageyama-ku-“

“Yachi-san!!!!!”

He stood in front of her, the time seemed to be frozen.

“First things first, sorry couldn’t be with you on your birthday.”

“I told you! Don’t wor-“

“I won’t miss this opportunity of today, not any longer. It is a special day.”

Special day?

Kageyama unwrapped the paper, reveal the item beneath, a Karasuno High School Men’s Volleyball Club Jersey he kept and treasured. He stepped further forward, chuck the jersey on Yachi’s head. Yachi was confused and panicky, until she wore it properly. It was from his first year with the number 9… but wait.

In front of the number, there were traces of white tape roughly show the number 1, making it ‘19’.

Hinata and Yamaguchi sighed in awe.

Yachi was still a small and thin person as she was in high school, so even the jersey was from Kageyama’s first year of high school, it is still too big for her to fit as a young adult, but that will do the work. She was holding back her tears.

“I hope Yachi-san still remembers her dream of her in jersey 19, because of that dream, she seemed brighter and joyous than usual. Which made me realised, you are always there in my head.”

“I never really knew how to express my feelings well, but back then I just knew I want to spend more time with you. I crave for your support, your encouragement, your smile… since… I think since the beginning you were willing to do extra tossing practice. And these feelings develop into… something I didn’t realise, and now I hope it is not too late… I-”

He ran out of words. Nevermind, straight to the point.

“The year I thought of you I was wearing a 9, and you will always be the special 19. Today, September 19, I want to say: Yachi-sa... err... Yachi H… Hi… Hitoka, now I am sure my feelings, I like you, romantically, a lot. I don’t expect a respond but I just want to sa-“

Yachi stepped and jumped up and embraced Kageyama high up his shoulders, shortening the 30cm+ height difference, he caught her on time. He was worrying about the smell and the slight sweat he didn’t wipe off properly after the match. But afterall, she was a manager of a well-known high school sports club, it should be alright. But other than the sweat he felt, a hot sensation seeped through his shoulder on his top, oh, she was crying.

“And you still have the towel…” she murmured emotionally.

He hugged her tight, "I treasure it all the time."

“I’m so honored that I am such in a unique place in Kageyama-kun’s heart. Thank you for remembering number 19… I…”

“Please say it.”

“I accept your feelings to me, I love you too.” She also further firmly held on his shoulders, could not stop her tears of joys.

“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Their friends, some speechless, some cheering wildly. Their actions attracted some of the remaining fans, oh, they did not care at this stage.

“Oya Oya…… now THAT is a totally different atmosphere from films.”

“Oh would you look at that scene. As if it is mocking us- Better tell Samu that later for the gossips.”

“………”

“ANDDDD there is still a success in AD today.”

“Ah”

“Oh goodness---- KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.” Sugawara couldn’t hide his excitements anymore.

“WHATTTT? Kageyama and Ya-chan… wait what? Suga???”

"Oh, better blow the group chat with this snapshot I got."

“Yamaguchi, please tell me you got everything.”

“I’m extra careful about this moment, everything is saved in the Go-Pro! Better share that in the group even though Suga-san might have been ahead forward.”

“Wonderful, another thing to lau- I mean to be remembered this precious moment.”

“You know, I can tell part of the sentence is sincere Tsukki.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Not this time, Tsukki!”

“Ahhhh they seemed can’t be separated can they. OIIIIIII that’s enough flashing for us, Kageyama, Yachi-san!!!!!”

The aftermatch reunion was filled with throwbacks, blessings and of course, scoffing. But all the time, the blush of the two didn’t fade a bit (or it was the alcohol again?)

Feelings and love endured in Kageyama for 6 years, the sentiment within Yachi was awakened by his act, well they were both fulfilled.

Oh there goes part of the Japan Men’s Volleyball League Internet later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!!! I know it isn't the best. Feel free to leave feedbacks below and I'm gladly to read. Feel free to point out somewhere I need improving.  
> I love the future fabrication works in HQ fandom, I got quite lots of those in my head! Probably share more of those or others if possible?  
> Thank you for reading, I'm grateful!
> 
> Btw- I got some inspiration from this comic, it's in Japanese tho: https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/46060642
> 
> (I myself can't understand Japanese fully, but I understand some character a bit!)
> 
> \-----  
> Nov 2020:
> 
> Yes I know I messed the timing of the first match up. But no turning back at this stage *sigh*  
> Sorry


End file.
